


How to propose

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Before proposing to Stiles, Derek needs to go through some people and ask what they think.ORFive times Derek asked someone to marry Stiles + one time he asked Stiles.





	How to propose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first time doing a 5+1 fanfic, I hope it turned out good.

**1\. John Stilinski.**  
Derek walked into the precinct, he was more nervous than ever.

He looked through the window and saw John, the man was in the middle of a meeting, so Derek decided to wait.

After ten minutes Derek heard the door open, followed by a man's voice,

"Derek!" John called "what are you doing here?"

"I-uh, I need to talk to you. Can we go into your office?" Derek asked,

John looked at him for a moment before replying "Sure",

When they finally sat down, it was Derek turn to start talking.

"So...you know I'm dating Stiles.." Derek begin,

"Oh god," John groaned "what did he do this time?"

"Nothing! It's nothing, really."

"So?" John asked,

Derek took a deep breath and looked down "I wanna marry Stiles."

"You..you wanna marry my son?" John repeated,

"Yes."

Oh god, he's gonna say no.

"Derek, there's nothing I'd want more than you to be my son-in-law."

Derek looked up in surprise and saw John's smile "Really?"

"Stiles wasn't the same since his mother passed away..and whenever he's with you I see the smile he had before."

"Thank you, sir, thank you so much."

 

 **2\. Melissa McCall.**  
The next stop was the hospital, where Melissa works, Derek knew it's about the time when he has her lunch break and decided to bring her food,

"Melissa!" He called,

"Derek, hi! What are you doing here?" She asked "is someone hurt?"

"No, I brought you food and..can we..maybe..talk?"

"Of course."

When they found a nice table at the garden they both sat across of each other and waited for someone to start talk.

"So..I know Stiles is like a son for you.."

"You could say that" she grinned,  
"I wanna marry Stiles." He said,

"Do you love him?" Melissa looked him in the eye,

Derek was taken aback by the question, he did not expect this. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you love him? Yes or no?" Melissa asked again,

"Yes, I'm in love with him." Derek blushed, he never said that to anyone but Stiles.

"Then you go, and ask him to marry you, because as I see it, you guys were meant for each other."

"Melissa.." Derek said,

"Now go and ask him."

  
**3\. Jordan Parrish.**  
After the meeting with Melissa, it was time to meet the next person: Parrish.

"I brought you coffee" Derek handed the man his cup,

"Thank you" Parrish took the coffee from his hand "So what do you need?"

"What?"

Parrish laughed "You asked to meet me, you brought me coffee, what do you need, Derek?"

"I..well, I know Stiles is like your little brother"

"He is." Parrish agreed,

"And.. I want to marry Stiles.. I planned an amazing proposal." Derek said,

Parrish took a sip from his coffee before answering "Huh, my favorite." he laughed "so you want to marry Stiles, yes?"  
"That's literally what I just said, yes, I wanna marry Stiles."

"Derek, I've known you for about..almost eight years? I see the way you look at him, your eyes sparkle when you talk about him and there's so many things that I didn't need to hear from your conversations." Parrish said, making Derek blush.

"Sorry" Derek apologized,

"It's ok, you make him happy, and I love when he's happy, but if he's upset.."

"He won't be!" Derek assured him,

"Good, now go and propose to him already!"

  
**4\. Scott McCall and Lydia Martin.**  
Next on the list were Stiles' brother and sister,

Technically they were best friends, but they became family.

"So why are we here?" Lydia asked as they sat in the loft,

"Did you hurt Stiles?" Scott asked "because If you did I swear- "

"Scott!" Lydia stopped him,

"You guys are Stiles' best friends, his family..so I wanted to ask you if it was ok with you that I'll propose to him." Derek explained,

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked,

"Finally!" Lydia exclaimed "we've been waiting years!"

Derek looked at Scott with a questioning look, asking for an explanation.

"You and Stiles are dating for almost six years.. Stiles is finally happy, and Lydia and I were wondering when you'll finally propose." Scott said,

"I wanna be with him forever.. it's just..am I doing the right thing? because I'm not good enough for him, he's amazing." Derek sat on one of the chairs next to the couch.

"Derek," Scott said "Stiles won't stop talking about you, he loves you."

"Don't miss your chance, Derek." Lydia added,

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Derek asked,

Lydia and Scott looked at each other, both grinning.

"What?"

"He'll say yes, don't worry." Scott smiled,

"now go propose, and don't forget to tell us!" Lydia said,

  
**5\. Claudia Stilinski.**  
The last stop was on the next day,

Derek waited until Stiles left for work, he watched as his car drove up the street and left for his car,

Twenty minutes later he stopped in front of a big sign that said "Beacon Hills' cemetery."

He walked a couple lines until he arrived to his destination

 **"In memory of Claudia Stilinski, a loving wife, mother, daughter.**  
**1972-2008."**

Derek sat in front of the grave, he put the flowers next to the tombstone.

"Hi.." Derek started "I know you can't really talk..but it's Derek, your son's boyfriend, um.. Stiles is not with me today, I needed some time alone to ask you question."

he stopped, waiting for a sign, and when he didn't get it he continued.

"So...you probably know but..I wanna propose to Stiles, I asked your husband, and Melissa, and Parrish and Scott and Lydia..I wanted to ask you too, if..if it's ok with you that I'll propose to Stiles."

Derek looked up, the sun was out and the whether was great, it wasn't a lot but Derek took it a sign.

He looked at the grave and smiled fondly "Thank you."

 

**\+ One time that he asked Stiles.**

"I'm home!" Stiles called as he walked in after a long day of work, the only thing he wanted was to see boyfriend.

"Derek?" Stiles tried again after he got no answer, he turned on the light in the kitchen and saw a note on the table,

"Meet me at the house

-Derek"

Technically, Derek would mean their apartment, but Stiles knew he talked about his old house, the one Derek was renovating.

He put his bag on the table and ran back to his car, he drove to the Beacon Hills Preserve without knowing what to expect.

When Stiles stopped in front of the house he was shocked.

The house that usually looked terrible, looked amazing.

It was dark, the only light came from the candles.

"Hi.." Derek stood next to the door.

"What's happening?" Stiles asked,

"Just...listen, ok?" Derek stood in front of Stiles, he waited for a moment before he started talking.

_"Stiles, when I was 16, I lost my family._

_I never thought I could be happy again, until I met you, every day, when I look at you, I'm reminded that I'm not alone, I have you._

_And if you want to, I'd like to start a new family, with you."_

Derek dropped to one knee, he took out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring inside it.

_"Mieczyslaw Stilinski, Will you marry me?"_

"Oh my god." Stiles covered his mouth in shock "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!!"

Derek then got up, he smiled as he put the ring on his now fiance's finger.


End file.
